Battle of Newport
The Battle of Newport, or the Fall of Newport in the eyes of the Royalist forces, was a major battle and the final confrontation of the Welsh Campaign. It was part of the larger War in Britain where the forces of the Gaelic Coalition, lead by the New Republic of Ireland, fought the Kingdom of England and the Royalist Union for control over the city of Newport in western Wales, the capital of the Dominion of Wales. The battle was fierce as the English and their Welsh allies fought to the death in their last stand in Newport with the Welsh Loyalists knowing that they would be tried after the fall of the city. Eventually however, the city fell to the Coalition and the entire Welsh Nobility was arrested along with the entire Royal Army of Wales ending the Dominion of Wales and the Welsh Campaign for the coalition. Background When the Frontier War had ended in 2281, it was revealed that weapons and arms were secretly shipped over to The Celts by the Kingdom of England for the sole purpose of destabilizing the entire region of Ireland and hopefully pave the way for the eventual invasion and annexation of the island to England. When the war had ended and the Celts were defeated, the weapons were discovered and the various Irish factions formed the Gaelic Coalition and invaded the British Mainland starting the War in Britain. Wales was the first to be invaded and the Dominion of Wales was quickly being overrun due to its already small territory making up only all of western Wales. Soon, Newport was in sight and the dominion capital braced for a heavy fight knowing that this would be their last stand. The Coalition Supreme War Council gathered and planned how the battle would play out. New Irish and Ulster forces would be tasked with taking the city and fighting on the ground alongside two regiments of the English Republican Army while another three regiments were placed in reserve. Welsh forces were tasked with blockading the ports of Newport and prevent English troops from retreating and to prevent the English from launching naval vessels to counter the coalition forces. Welsh Naval Operations The battle began on June 28th, 2282 when the Welsh Republican Navy deployed a task force comprising of the pre-war patrol boats, container ships armed with artillery, and 41 light boats all lead by a single missile boat, the LC Cardiff, arrived and landed off the coasts of Newport. The task force, lead by Admiral Jordan Hudson, was accompanied by 3,000 marines and naval infantry and had the LC Bridgend, LC Brecon, and'' LC Pembroke'' begin shelling coastal defenses and destroyed many ships that were docked in English harbors, leaving only three ships intact and man light boats which were deployed against the Welsh. The 41 light boats of the task force were all deployed and engaged the English in coastal combat all the while New Irish and Ulster forces were deployed and were arriving outside of the city. Category:Battles Category:Events